


Android 15

by JanxAngel



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanxAngel/pseuds/JanxAngel
Summary: What happens when a third new android appears with 19 & 20?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Android 15

His eyes opened. He saw a window, and was surrounded by metal. The front of the metal tube opened. “Hello, 15,” said a voice. He didn’t recognize it, but something inside his mind said it was his creator. 

“Hello Doctor,” he replied. His voice sounded strange, but he couldn’t remember what it should sound like either. He stepped out of the tube. He could tell he was tall. Taller than the doctor by over a foot.

“15, it is time for you to fight Son Goku. He has been an obstacle to me for far too long. 19, and I will attack Amembo Island and draw him out, then we will all destroy him and anyone else who tries to stop us.”

“Yes Doctor.” He didn’t know who Son Goku was, but he had to follow what the Doctor said to do. He was the creator after all.

The Androids were attacking, but they weren’t the ones he’d seen in his own time. Trunks was very confused by this to say the least. One of them had taken out half the city when they tried to get them someplace away from people. Goku had finally gotten them away from the town, but something still seemed off.

“So,” Android 20 said, “now we will see how fast you die Son Goku.”

“How do you know so much about us?” Goku asked.

“I’ve been following your progress for quite some time. I had small surveillance robots that have recorded your battles and taken readings for me for years. “

“Did you send any of them to planet Namek?”

“There was no need. Based on historical data, I’m quite sure that I’ve calculated your expected power increase.”

“Well, then you missed something important.”

“What?”

“You’re a fool,” Piccolo said. “Goku is much stronger now than anything your calculations could predict.”

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan, his energy readings all but overloading their sensors. But Gero didn’t seem to care. “I will admit, your power does exceed my calculations, but I’m sure that 15 will be more than a match for you.”

“15?” Goku looked puzzled, while Piccolo looked concerned. The Namekian was certain that Gero had called the other android with him 19, not 15.

“Trunks,” he called over to the young man, “you said you weren’t familiar with 19 & 20, how about 15?”

“No,” he replied dejectedly, “I don’t know about a 15 either. This can’t be good.”

Piccolo was about to respond when 15 arrived. “No… It can’t be! He’s dead!”

“Who is that?” Trunks asked, clearly confused.

“Raditz?” Goku gasped. “Is that you? How?”

“I am 15,” the big android replied. “I don’t know Raditz.”

“No!” 19 spoke up. “I will kill Son Goku! I was promised!”

15 quickly moved to join Gero, while 19 moved in to fight. He felt strange looking at Son Goku, like he had done or seen this before somehow. He couldn’t understand why it felt wrong. The creator said to kill Goku, so why didn’t he want to? He wasn’t supposed to want anything. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything. The cool, mechanical thoughts he was used to were being interrupted. Like there was another part of himself shouting from far away. He turned his attention back to 19’s battle, just as Goku was falling to the ground, with 19 leaping on top of him to drain the last of his life.

15 had to fight an urge to stop 19 when Vegeta arrived, kicking 19 away. He hadn’t even noticed that the Doctor had engaged Piccolo previously he’d been so lost in his thoughts. “No one kills Kakarot but me!” Kakarot. He knew that name. There was a flash of a baby, in a pod of some kind, and then it was gone.

Then there was Vegeta. Did he know Vegeta? The shouting said he did, but the calm voice said that he only knew his data. Yamcha was leaving with Goku, but the Doctor said to let them go. 

“I will kill Vegeta!” 19 said. 

“You’re being greedy 19,” the Gero replied. “15 hasn’t had a chance at all.”

Vegeta finally seemed to notice the third android. “Raditz? What the?”

“I am Android 15.”

“Like hell you are! You’re a Saiyan warrior! Show some pride!”

“I… am Android 15…” he said, but the shouting was getting louder. Vegeta was causing it to get worse. Causing discord and chaos. “I will kill you.” He launched himself at the prince.

“Ha! Even if you are mechanical now, you’re still too weak to beat me,” he shouted as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

As he traded blows with Vegeta, he realized that he was holding his own better than expected. Without the need to absorb energy, he could fight forever, so it would only be a matter of time before he could turn the battle and win. In fact, he was starting to gain the upper hand when suddenly he felt his tail grabbed. It didn’t cause any pain or discomfort, but it was singularly odd. “Why did you do that?”

“Seems that isn’t a weakness anymore,” Vegeta growled. “No matter. I’ll finish you the old fashioned way and send you back to hell.” He punched him and it threw him back several feet.

“Back to hell?” Images shot through his mind, images he didn’t know how he knew, but was certain were memories as he righted himself. “I… no… What… where…”

“15!” Gero shouted. “Don’t let him distract you!”

He looked up to see Vegeta charging towards him, and responded with an attack of his own. “Double Sunday!” he cried, unleashing a massive blast causing Vegeta to fall from the sky. He jetted off to intercept, landing just as the prince smashed into the ground. 15 stepped over his fallen body, ready to finish him off when he glanced up to the side. 

He saw the boy. He was sure he knew that boy. His data didn’t provide him with a name. He dropped Vegeta and walked towards him. He looked terrified. 15 didn’t understand why, but he didn’t like that. It made sense the child would be scared, but it felt wrong.

“Hey! You want to come over here, you fight me first!” Piccolo said.

“Why do you want to stop me from seeing my nephew?” he asked, surprising himself most of all. The shock was evident on his face to everyone watching.

“Raditz?” Gohan asked quietly. “Are you in there?”

“I’m not…” He clutched his head, the shouting voice was very loud and it was becoming painful. “I… am… not…” He dropped to his knees.

“19! Kill Vegeta! Quickly! ” Gero shouted. 19 rushed to obey, but wasn’t quick enough to get to the fallen warrior before he recovered. 

“Can an android feel fear?” he asked, as he punched 19 full force.

Gero only kept half an eye on the fight though as right now he was much more concerned with what was going wrong with 15. He seemed to be in pain, but that was impossible. He’d made sure that there were no pain receptors anywhere in the body he’d constructed. Pain would literally be all in his head. “Surely, he can’t remember? He was dead for hours before I got him back to the lab. Its impossible!”

A loud impact drew his attention back to 19 and Vegeta. 19 had been thrown to the ground hard enough to create a deep crater in the ground. The prince landed next to the android, looking to finish the job, when 19 jumped up and grabbed his wrists. “I’ll never let go! I’ll drain you dry!”

“Oh really?” He planted his feet firmly against 19’s chest and pushed. And pushed. The saiyan and the android both straining under the pressure. Finally, there was a horrible sound of metal rending and Vegeta stood, 19’s hands still clasped to his wrists, as 19 himself cowered on the far side of the hole. “So,” he said looking up from brushing off the severed appendages, “it seems than an android can feel fear!”

19 scrambled up and started running, as Vegeta rose gracefully behind him. Everyone stopped to watch. “Big Bang Attack!” he cried, and a blast of energy slammed into the android. When the brilliance and dust cleared, nothing was left but the round head of Android 19.

Vegeta then flew over and landed next to Gero, powering down to normal. “You know, that took a lot of energy. This would be a perfect opportunity for you to beat me.”

“You seem quite sure of yourself, but I know I am still stronger, despite the calculations being insufficient.”

“Well then… Are you going to fight me or not?”

Gero thought for a moment, then took off, intending to hide himself in the rocky landscape surrounding the field. He hoped 15 would snap out of whatever malfunction he had and follow soon, but he couldn’t risk staying behind to find out. Damn those infinite energy models and their lack of behavior controls!

Everyone had been transfixed by the events between 19 and Vegeta and then 20 running away, that they had forgotten about 15. Until he started to laugh. They all turned to look.

“Oh man… Vegeta… I don’t know if you were bluffing or not, but you really had him shitting himself. That was great!”

“Raditz. Vulgar as ever.”

“Yeah well… You didn’t have part of your brain and body turned into a machine so fuck off.”

“So, you’re not android 15?” Piccolo asked.

“I technically am, but I also just got back all my memories, so I guess I’m kind of both. Eh. I’d rather be Raditz,” he said, standing up. “Shit. Where’d Yamcha take Kakarot?”

“Home I’d guess. That’s where his medicine is.”

“Medicine? What’s going on? How is he sick?”

“Does it matter?” Vegeta asked, impatiently. “We have to hunt down that other android! Stop dawdling!”


End file.
